I am number eleven
by Tannabella
Summary: Right after the fall of five. Contains spoilers to fall of five. Please read and enjoy. You guys rock!
1. Prologue

HEY EVERYONE

I am in love with Fall of Five, from the I am number four series, and I can't help my self but write this because I came up with this and I am going crazy not writing it.

So here it is. I DONT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR... THANK YOU.

This takes place right after fall of five.

Prologue-

I killed him. My insides burn as I take a note that one of my eyes are gone, and that they are running away. I want to tell them what they did to me, but I can't, because my body doesn't follow my mind anymore. I have become a Mog. They put one of those sickening things in me, and now I can't do anything. I am no longer myself. They changed me. And I didn't join them.

Only now does my head feel the burn of the scar. Then I feel myself come back and yell as quick and loud as I could to the garde, " THEY DID SOMETHING TO ME. THEY CHANGED ME, HELP ME. COME BACK FOR-" Then I go back to the Mog me and I can't do a thing about it.

I see them all turn around, and then Six nods, and understands, while Marina looks like a mess, she's crying so much. And Nine just moans in pain. Six yells, "We will."

Then all of a sudden my body moves over into the Mog ship hoping no one herd me.

I get in the ship, and a woman who is a Mog, tells me, "I can't wait to kill all those brats."

I hear my not so me self say, "Me to." Even though I wish I could conquer the Mog within me I can't. I was in a coma for days when they did it to me. Setrákus Ra talks to the real me laughing at how stupid and weak I am, and how the minute he gets the Mog out of me, he will kill me. The Mog would laugh, and the inside of me wants to punch him. Sometimes I manage to, and the Mog would tell Setrákus Ra sorry, and he would get mad.

The leader stands in front of me and I bow. Then I realized what I called him. The Mog was getting into my mind now.

Setrákus Ra laughs and says, "Five, I never took you as a traitor! I'm so happy your with us now."

I croak, "I'm not."

The Mog within laughs and says, "Sorry sir wasn't concentrating."

Setrákus Ra nods, and then says to Iko, the Mog inside me, "You deserve a award young one. Come with me." My body is forced to move.

I remember the day that it was decided instead of killing me, they decided to get a weak Mog and put it inside of me, because I was strong, and would be a good fighter. This was a month ago. Everyone was together except me. They were looking for me. I yelled in pain as the put him inside me. They realized my thoughts were my own when they put me in me. They had doughts that I would come back and take over, and Iko would pop out. I remember meeting the garde and me sometimes being blue to me, but I couldn't say what I wanted. They sent Iko away with my thoughts, my body, and he is making me look like a bad guy. But Six knows now that I am not a traitor. I will be fine. They will figure out how to get him out, and I can go back to help the others get Lorien back.

Setrákus Ra says, "This girl was surprising when I saw her fighting with another boy against us, and I realized they had legacies. They were Lorien. I know they are. But she won't say anything. The boy had gotten away. I put her in a special room so she can't use her mind control on you."

I was confused. But as Iko and I walk in the room, my heart drops. I almost fell myself wanting to drop to the floor.

Shes the only part of my past I care about more than anything. I thought the Mogs killed her.

Her eyes are still all different colours, but they are desperate to get out of here. Her natural blond Hair is a mess and still has her red tips, and it's long and wavy. There is blood all over her clothes and herself. She has scars everywhere, and gashes. I want to cry.

She looks at me with shock, crying. With relief she says, " FIVE!"

I feel Iko about to say something but I only manage one word, of shock. For once it's my own. I feel myself come back.

"Eleven."

Tell me what you think. I will be updating soon I promise. Maybe later tonight! Please tell me what you think and like and follow.

I know it's horrible, but it's my first story on her, and fanfiction. So please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 1

I am so happy because of the amazing people who reviewed my story. So special shoutout to PD106, scone104 and Mysteryfanaticno1! Thanks you guys. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Yes I know the story is a bit different since they were in a boat, and stuff, but I changed it up a little. As well I am very bad at spelling and grammar. I hope you enjoy, and sorry for taking to long to update. I will do my best. Hope you enjoy, please review and tell me if you like it, and if not why. So I can learn from my mistakes. Thanks guys.

Chapter 1-

'Marina's POV'

I cry non-stop as we run towards the city looking for a car no one is in so we can drive as far away as possible.

Six is carrying Nine on her back, and looks tired. I keep on replaying it over and over again. I could've got him. But then the Mogs would get us, and possibly even kill us.

Six uses her telekenesis to open the door and start the car. Me and Nine go in the back, and I try to heal him, but I am thinking about eight. And when I finally stop crying, and wave a pain hits me in the gut, and I begin again. Everyone is silent in the car. No one speaks. But when they are about to I notice them close there mouth again.

I don't care what they did to Five. I can't believe Six actually replied to him. It could be another one if his stupid tricks, but I know from the inside of my heart, they obviously did something to him, and we got to help him. The more the better. But another side of me says he killed him, his own kind. How we will help him, we don't even know what they did to him!

Then I think of eight. _Eight. This is all my fault._ I think._ And Nines. And Fives._I suddenly feel a hatred towards Nine, and towards Five and I stop hearing Nine.

For a moment no one says anything. Then Nine finally says, "Why did you stop?"

I don't find the good in me to answer.

He repeats it again but this time more harsh, "Why did you stop?!"

Six turns around and looks at me. Then says, " Marina?"

For a minute I think about answering them, and to stop ignoring them. The thought quickly is pushed away. I look out the window.

I hear them calling out my name. I ignor them, I don't think I am ever going to talk to the guard again. I can't. No one can cheer me up, not even Ella's smile.

Eight, he had so much future ahead of him. If it wasn't for the Mogs, for Nine, for Five, or for me, he would be alive. His emerald green eyes with long-ish, black, curly hair in my memory makes me cry.

I look out the window, and think about my decision of not speaking to the guard. I hate them all. Nine and Five most of all. Nine for being so cocky getting him killed, and Five for letting the mogs make him kill Eight. And Six for yelling at me to go, for them telling me we had to go help Five get his stupid chest and leave Ella and John behind. I hate Ella and John for falling in that stupid sleeping coma.

I hate myself the most. For not dieing the day that Lorien was attacked. Then there would be no pain, I would be in heaven with me family. With Eight. I want to die. I want to be with him... I can't live without him.

"MARINA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" They both shout.

I snap, "YA! Just shut up already!"

Six then says, "Well, we reached a hotel so you need to-"

I interrupt her, "I get it." And I open the car door, then slam it behind me.

Nine tries to say something to me, but I ignore him. Six shows us the hotel room. Theres a living room, kitchen, and three rooms/bathrooms. I secretly am thankful for that, I don't want to speak to Six, and Nine.

Six says, "I'm ordering piz-" I run into the room and slam the door. Finally some real alone time.

'Elevens POV'

The minute he walked in, I knew it was him.

I couldn't help but to scream for him, his name, who he really was. I was hoping I could change him back.

I remember the last time I saw him.

I met him when I was 13, we became best friends. We went to parties together, did homework together, went to eat together. We were inseparable. It had been two years that way. Eventually he told me his secret, and I told him I came from the same planet, and I was Eleven. He was so happy. We told our cepans, and we trained to together for a few months, then his cepan died from a disease, and we were imprisoned at the Mog base, because I had fallen in love with a human boy who was working with the Mogs. But I had managed to escape because they thought I was some human girl. So they let me go. Months later I saw him. I red his mind, he said he hated himself for killing 3 (A/N I know he didn't actually kill 3). I tried to talk to him, but then the mogs would find out who I was and I would go to jail. I had more information they would torture it out of me. So I ran as fast as I could, away from Kenya, where Five and Three was. I needed to save Five, and I swore I would. I then found Twleve and we became extremely good friends. During the few months we became best of friends. Looking up information on some boy named John Smith. We became inseparable. he told me he would help me bring back Five. We did everything together like me and Five. He reminded me of him. We saw Five kill Eight. It pained me. I wouldn't be able to forgive him for killing another one of us. More mogs came, and imprisoned me. I said nothing, and now Five is here, standing infront of me. And he shakes for a minute, and Sètrakus Ra brings another body, and it comes to life. Five Is Five again. I was reading thoughts from outside before he came he thinks It's only been months, but it's really been two years. I'm 17 now. We were friends at 13, he was imprisoned at 15, and now we are both 17.

Mogs come in surrounding Five, I just got him back and now I was going to lose him. Something in him seems to snap, and he teleports over to me, and breaks me free, tells me to turn invisible and run.

For a minute I refuse. He yells go. And I say, " I will come back for you."

I turn invisible and run, thank god that my invisibility and mind reading is working. They shot me with something making my legacies not work. They are coming back slowly.

I come into one of the girls working for the mogs who seems to be human, and I punch her, then slam her against the wall. "WHERE IS MY CHEST AND BACKPACK."

She doesn't say anything. Her thoughts do. 'The room to the left!"

She screams in pain, after I leave the room. She seemed to be only 12 and was young with big brown eyes.

I run into the room, and then get out. I finally can find twelve. And then I will find the others.

I heard the girl thinking that 6,7, and 9 were somewhere in New Mexico, maybe that was the smartest place to go.

I am excited for this.

Hope you liked it. Sorry about any mistakes. Thanks guys for reading. Will be updating soon :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry it is taking so long to update. I will try to update more often. I got to admit, I am a lazy person, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2

John POV.

Me and Adam decide we need to find Sam, Malcom and Sarah as soon as possible. We don't need anyone else to die... Or to be captured.

I can't help myself but to think about who could have died.

Was it Nine? He is a brother to me. And I would miss his cocky attitude. Eight? The funny, sweet guy? Marina? Our healer, and kind one? I can't even stand the thought for it to be Six.

Adam and I kill as many mogs as we can. I am on fire, and scaring off most of the mogs. Adam seems to be a ok fighter, I am a little disappointed that we didn't get a stronger Mog.

Speaking of Adam, what will the others think when they see him? I know exactly what they will think. That I'm a traitor, and they will kill Adam.

I hear a scream. It belongs to a deep voiced old man.

I know exactly who it is. Sam is going to be devastated.

* * *

Ella's POV. Before Eleven escapes.

Where am I?

Who am I?

Why am I in a room that looks so... Medical like? Am I hurt? Did I hurt someone?

A pale older man walks in. Next to him is a tall, ugly, revolting... Thing. With a purple scar on his neck.

Something inside me tells me to kill them both. End some kind of... War?

" Oh sister! Your alright." The boy says. He sounds... Scripted, it sounds as if he rehearsed it. Annoyance is on my face. Did he call me his sister?

The revolting one speaks up, " Rosalie is a strong one, I told you that Roven." Rosalie? That's my name? It doesn't sound familiar.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Father! I thought you said she would remember." he says coldly. I feel so wrong. It feels to fake. I feel like they are lieing to me.

"You can't remember me?" He asks. I nod my head. Should I trust these people? I don't even think they are human. "I am your father. You can call me great leader though. This is your... Brother. Roven." He is definitely lieing. I feel it.

" You can also call him Setrákus Ra." Roven says.

I feel dizzy, and sick. " Ok." Is all I manage.

Setrákus, or my father, asks me, " Would you like me to show you around?"

I am afraid to nod my head, what if they are lieing. But I do so anyway.

Everyone stares at me when Setrákus and I walk around his huge mansion. Or should I say ours? They all are shocked. I hear a few man yell " IT WORKED! I CANT BELIEVE IT WORKED!" I wondered what they were so happy about.

Setrákus tells me to go in this huge room.

He explains how I am a Mog. He is the great leader. Our job is to kill the Loric scums. For some reason, I find myself hating him, even though he is my supposedly father.

He explains the great expansion. How they destroyed explains the charm. The 9 Loric. He says they killed four of them. One, Two, Three and Eight. Something inside me screams NO! NOT EIGHT! He explains how it will get to them all that Five is on our side. He says they did some experiment to him... it made no sense. Then he explains something about some girl who was fighting the mogs, and was trying to find and save Five and Eight. They are torturing her and trying to find out who she is, and how she was using legacies. She is staying silent. He also explained how she has a Chest on the room to the left, and I am not to go near her or grab her chest.

He then says, " I have to go see Five, so he can go torture the mysterious girl... It is his gift for killing Eight. See you soon Rosalie."

It feels like my heart fell to the floor. Eight was killed by Five.

Why do I care for this Loric scum?

He gets up and leaves. The door is left open.

I sit for a good 10 minutes processing everything, why do I feel like everything is out of place.

A voice in my head says, " Because this is a lie and you know it!"

I don't freak out. The voice is comforting. It sound like me. She is soft, yet she seems like she is warning me.

I get up and walk towards the door.

A girl, blond long hair with died red tips, but it has blood in it, if you look close you can see blood in it to runs from the other end of the hallway. She is wearing a black shirt and army pants, with a sweater tied around her waist. Blood all over Her. Scars, and gushes on her face, yet she looks amazingly,and exotically pretty. Her eyes are a mixture of blue, green and brown. I look into them. They are full of thought. And big. She is beautiful.I am about to say hi, but she punches me and slams me onto the wall.

" WHERE IS MY CHEST AND BACKPACK!?" She yells.

She's the Loric scum. I want to scream for help. But something says, "Can't you remember her? "

For a minute I am about to think about who she is, but she chokes me harder against the wall.

I want to yell to the room on the left. But the great leader said no.

The grip losses and she runs off. To the left.

I take a deep breath. I hear a alarm go off. Should I run after her?

I see her run away, but she makes all the Mogs, my kind, turn into ash. No,I shouldn't run after her she will kill me.

Who is she?

* * *

Eleven POV.

I run, and continue to burn all the mogs with my fire legacy. The adrenaline runs through my veines. I laugh vissisously. This is fun.

These stupid Mogs are so stupid. Their thoughts are so pathetic.

' Is she the one we are after. Wait, she is burning my ki-' and I would burn them. They think so slow. Its like slow mo for them.

I finally reach the exit.

But there is a huge force field over it.

I seriously hope my intangibility legacy starts to kick in.

* * *

Nine's POV. 3

I feel guilt as Marina slams the door. Six literally glares at me. She never-finished her scentence because Marina slams her door on both of us.

"YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!?" She begins her long lecture on how this is all my fault.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT FIVE HAS PROBLEMS. WHATEVER THEY DID TO HIM ISNT MY FAULT! DO YOU NOT THINK I FEEL GUILTY, SIX?! I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM. I...I am a cocky dick. I'm so sorry." I say.

Six says, " I know you are. I wonder if Five was just trying to trick us again."

I think about how high that possibility is. I can't help but think, there is a huge possibility he is just one big fat liar.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, and not updating fast enough. I may have lots of grammar mistakes, and spelling. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you liked it.

Who's POV should I do next? Sorry that Nine, John and Eleven had short POV.

And so sad to say, but I am not bringing Eight back. I think that's what makes TFOF good because he had to spice it up. If he didn't kill Eight, and Five wasn't suppose ely A traitor, then it wouldn't be as good as a book as I wanted.

I will do my best to update. YOU GUYS ROCK ;)

And thanks scone104 and IamNumber11 for reviewing my last chapter. :).


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and so far these amazing people are scone104, PD106, and EpicLoric24.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :)

* * *

Marina's POV.

I am on my bed, crying. Why did Nine open his big mouth? Maybe Five wouldn't have tried to kill him, but I need to remember what Five said when we left.

But I don't think I can ever forgive him. Not in a lifetime. He killed Eight. How can we help Five? I don't want to. What if he is lie ing to us like before? What if he really is a traitor? He will kill someone... Again.

Its 12 am. I really can't sleep. The thoughts of my past haunt me all night. The thoughts of me and Eight together, I just need him to live. Don't the others feel my pain? Or are they selfish, and just hope they can help the bastard, then win this war?

Eight, why did you ever teleport in front of Nine. He deserves to die. You don't.

I cry myself to sleep.

I am floating. It's white everywhere, and a person appears.

"Hello?" I say, " Who is there?"

"Marina!?" The voice says. It's recognizable, way to recognizable. It's Eight.

* * *

Elevens POV.

Come on, I say to myself. Legacies never come when you need them to.

I can't go around the field. There is no time. The mogs will get me and bring me to the cell again. Maybe I will be with Five...

I push the thought away. Five isn't the same anymore, the Mog within may be gone, but he will never be the same. Could he not hold himself back from killing two of us? Both Three, (A/N I know he did not kill Three.) and one I am not really sure of... I know he was a number because I watched he'd him die, and then I got the scar.

I begin to realize I can put my hand through my body. Finally.

I go through the shield, turn back invisible and run.

* * *

Nine's POV.

I wake up. Its Six am and Six (wink, wink) was trying to wake me up.

She tells me, "Go wake up Marina, nicely, and then apologize. Maybe she won't ignore us again."

I nod my head and get out of the room, then walk down the hallway. My stomach is jumping up and down. I'm nervous, I'm never nervous. What if Marina snaps again? She seems so cold now. I have a feeling if Marina was like this before, then Eight wouldn't have liked her. I don't think any of us would...

But I honestly can't blame Marina. Her boyfriend is dead. When Maddy died, I was so upset, and it changed me, the same way it changed me when I killed Sandor. I am different now, the Mogs have changed how our lives were meant to be.

I walk in, and shake Marina gently, or at least what I think is gentle.

She isn't waking up.

I shake her again.

Not again, not one of these stupid dream comas.

"SIX!" I yell, " GET OVER HERE!"

Six is in within seconds. She was waiting at the door, and she probably wanted to listen to me apologize. Typical.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"She won't wake up."

Six shakes her. She shakes her harder. Then Six screams in Marinas ear.

Zilch, Nada, Nothing. Complete Zero.

"Looks like we are going to have to stay here longer." Six says.

I nod my head, We have to wait until Marina wakes up.

* * *

Johns POV

I run over to see Malcom. Dead in Sams hands. Sam is bawling his eyes out.

I turn to see Sarah, defending all of us, she yells to me and Adam, "Little help here."

I resist the urge to help Malcom. But he is dead. We can tell. But Sams eyes seem pleading. But Sarah will die, Adam will die, and so will Sam and me if we don't get out of here.

I yell at her, "Let's just get out of here."

I can't believe Malcom is actually dead. I saved Malcoms life instead of getting Ella. What a stupid mistake that was... Then I realize how selfish that sounds. Malcom helped me get to earth, with out him I would be dead.

I pick Malcom up, and Sam yells, "NO!"

"We have to get out of here or we will all die!" I say.

Sam nods his head, and run towards the nearest car, and we leave.

* * *

Eight POV.

"Your alive!" She says to me. Her smile is so big, her eyes are squinting.

"No, Marina." I say, " I am dead."

Her smile fades away. " So this is just a dream."

"I really don't know what this is. I just hope your aren't dead as well. " I say to her.

Her smile gets even wider. " I hope I am, I'll be with you."

She runs up to me and kisses me, then squeezes me. Shock is on my face. " What about Ella? And the others they need you to get back Lorien!"

She steps back, and shakes her head. " I just want to be with you."

I nod my head, but say, "Marina I love you. Your going to wake up soon and this will be over. You'll see me again one day, I promise you."

She begins crying, " I don't want you to go! I need you."

I kiss her for a long time. Until I am kissing nothing. And she is gone.

And I am left alone in the blankness like before. When will I get to see Reynolds? And my parents? Why haven't I seen them yet.

But I have nothing to do but sit in the blankness of the room.

* * *

Ella POV.

I run to my father. And I warn him of the girl who just left, and almost killed me. My dad swears, and tells me to get in my room now.

For the first time since I've woken up, my brother is here.

" Hey Roven," I say

He glares at me. " Hi."

" What's wrong brother?" I ask.

He walks around the room, looks at my bed, then jumps on it. Then he checks it my closet.

"YOU GET A BIGGER ROOM THAN ME!"he says jokingly. He actually is the first one I feel comfortable with.

I giggle. When was the last time I laughed? I can't remember.

Then he comes over and says, " You really cant remember anything?"

I shake my head sadly.

He smiles, "That's ok I will help you remember." And he tackles me. I laugh so loud. Is this what I used to do before my memory left?

* * *

Twelve POV. (Before Ella couldn't remember, and before Eleven escaped, before Five was back to normal, and while Nine, Marina, Six and Eight were on the boat with Five when is about to kill Eight.)

Setràkus Ra is in front of me, he says, " Tell me who you are! Or I will make you watch her get hurt again."

They show me the screen. The make gashes on her face. She screams in pain.

Why did Eleven have to go see Five? Why did she have to help him!? We wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't have to be tortured right now.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I scream.

He laughs evilly. Then he says, "If you don't tell me who you and that girl is, I will make you into one of us. Which is working just fine with my plan. "

He shows me a little girl, maybe 12 years old. "She is number ten. And in not even 2 minutes she won't remember a thing, that's how quick we are."

I hold myself from screaming. It will give away who I am. I was on the ship with Ten. She is so big now.

" I will just make up false memories, and insert them into your brain." He says, " So what is your choice?"

" I am not saying anything!" I say.

He smiles, "Good."

And he puts a needle into me.

* * *

(A little before Eleven escapes.)

I wake up.

Father states at me in the eye. He says, " Your sister Rosalie got into a accident, I'm really sorry Roven, but I don't know if she will remember anything, but I believe she will."

I make a sad face. Poor Rosalie. Why my younger sister?

He smiles wickedly. Then brings me to Rosalie who wakes up. "Oh sister! Your ok." I say.

* * *

(Before he goes to talk to Ella, and tickle her.)

I look inside the mirror, something isn't right.

I feel fake.

I never looked so pale before.

But all Mogs are pale right?

And why do I have scars on my legs? Like those Loric scums?

I have four scars. Am I one of them? My memory tells me other wise.

* * *

Fives POV.

(Just after Eleven says I will come back for you.)

There are way to many Mogs. I can't escape. So I stop fighting. I haven't actually had control of my body fully in a long time.

And I am just so tired.

And my legs are frozen in place.

So I stop fighting, and let them take me into jail.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I promise I will update soon. ( BTW: let's just pretend that Ella got scars just like 1-9 and 11/12.) And next chapter will be mainly about Twelve and Eleven a month ago until now, because I need to fill that in just a little.

I promise I will update soon, maybe even later today, depends on how my day is going.

So far from my story, who are you shipping? Please review, and like, and follow if you enjoying it so far. You guys rock ;)


	5. AWW ITS A AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I havent updated yet, the chapter is going to be a long one. It's about about Eleven , Five and Twelves past, to help you understand everything.

Don't worry it will be out soon ;)

* * *

Elevens POV

Then he backs up, but he reaches in to kiss me. I gasp, then slap him in the face. "WHAT THE HECK FIVE!?" I scream.

"I thought you liked me-" he says, but I interrupt him.

" Not in that kind of way! I mean I like you, but I would never kiss you." And I storm out of the room. He is my best friend. Nothing more.

I walk outside. Then a knife is against my neck, and I say. "Woah Five, chill out dude, no need to kill me."

Then the voice says, "Im not Five."

Crap, Its the Mogs.

I grab the knife and put it through the Mogs head. I run into the house screaming the Mogs are here, but only to see Five about to be killed by someone I'd never expect to kill him.

I scream "NO!"

And the man says, "Come with us and I won't kill you Or Five.

* * *

Thats my little preview of their past. Enjoy ;) it will be up soon.

Just a btw, Eleven and Twelve won't affect the charm even though they have I had to make a few changes to what Eleven said was her past. It's easier for her to look at it that way, but this is the truth of her past. Thanks ;)


End file.
